


No Rest for the Wicked

by crowleys_demon_lover



Series: No Rising in the Mystery Spot With A Fever [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hellhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_demon_lover/pseuds/crowleys_demon_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Rest for the Wicked from Dean's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demon Fun

It was the last night of my life and I was hunting down the demon that owned my soul with Sam and Bobby.  
Through the window, I could see a little 10-year-old blonde girl, sitting at the dinner table, surrounded by her family; her scared-looking family.  
But it wasn’t her family that caught my attention, it was Lilith inside the little girl; her face looked scratched up and zombified, reminding me of Reagan from The Exorcist.  
“It’s the little girl,” I told the other two. “Her face is awful.”  
“Alright then, let’s go. We’re wasting time,” Sam said and then pushed past me.  
“Wait!” I grabbed Sam’s arm.  
“For what? For it to kill the rest of them?” Sam asked, referring to the little girl’s grandfather, lying dead across the table.  
“Yeah, and us if we’re not careful. Look, see the real go-getter mailman on the clock, nine pm?”  
Sam aimed his binoculars to the right and he saw the mailman throwing mail into the back of his van.  
“And Mr. Rogers over there,” I pointed.  
“Demons?” Bobby asked.  
Sam lifted the binoculars again and aimed them in the direction I was pointing - towards the man sat in his chair in his home, reading a book and smoking a pipe, his chair facing the window, obviously keeping a look out.  
“Yes,” I confirmed, able to see their faces under the meat suits.  
“Okay, we-we-we-we, we ninja pass those guys, sneak in,” Sam stuttered.  
“Then what? Give a ’Columbian necktie’ to a 10-year-old girl?” I scowled at Sam, couldn’t believe what he was suggesting.  
“Look Dean, I know it’s awful-”  
“You think?” I snapped at Sam.  
“This isn’t just about saving you,” he said in a matter-of-fact way. “This is about saving everybody.”  
“She’s gotta be stopped, son,” Bobby said from behind me, agreeing with Sam.  
I looked at Bobby and then said, “oh damnit.”  
I crept over to the fence and when the mailman saw me, his eyes turned black and started running towards me; I took off running the way I came and ran round the corner of the house, the demon still following me and he ran straight on to Ruby’s knife, being held by my brother.  
Sam turned him tound and I stood behind the demon putting my hand over his mouth. I was not going to let him alert the others that we were coming; when the flashing inside him stopped, I let him fall to the ground, dead. .  
Turning round to walk back to the front of the house, Mr. Rogers was waiting round the corner, eyes black.  
“I don’t think so,” I smiled and plunged the knife into his stomach, the knife he wasn’t expecting as he dropped to the ground.  
Sam tugged the knife out, the sound of the flesh fighting against it making me cringe, and he wiped the blood off onto his sleeve.  
Grabbing the corpse’s feet, I dragged him to the side patio and left him there, then headed back to the rear of the house.  
I was running toward a chain-link fence while Sam just stood looking around and was not expecting to get pushed up and held against it.  
“I’d like my knife back please, or your neck snaps like a chicken bone.”  
I knew that voice anywhere. Ruby.  
Thank god Sam came to save me, running up behind her and holding the knife to her throat.  
“He doesn’t have it, take it easy.”  
I felt the pressure release off my back and turned round.  
The last time me and Sam saw her, we’d trapped her in a devil’s circle.  
“How the hell did you get out?” I growled at her.  
“What you don’t know about me could fill a book,” she answered.  
Suddenly, I realised I could see her real face and cringed. She was really ugly, her face looked like it had been chewed by a hellhound and the scratches and bites filled in with leather. “Whoa.”  
“What?” Ruby looked at me, slightly confused.  
I looked away from her; that was one face I did not want to look at anymore; she looked worse that Lilith.  
“Nothing, I - I just - I just - I - I couldn’t see you before,” I stammered, awkwardly, then returned to my usual self, “but you are one ugly broad.”  
Ruby rolled her eyes and turned to Sam. “Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself.”  
“You’ll get it when this is over . . .”  
“It’s already over. I gave you a way to save Dean, you shot me down. Now it’s too late, he’s dead. I’m not going to let you die too,” Ruby responded, shaking her head.  
“Try and stop me and I’ll kill you. Bitch,” he threatened, he face sneering.  
I turned to look at a sound through the fence as they continued.  
“Take your best shot, baby.”  
“Guys, guys! Hey, have your little catfight later!” I told them and looked back round to see two guys, probably father and son, standing outside on their porch, looking at me, Sam and Ruby.; the next house, there was another guy with a briefcase, also staring at us. All three of them had their black demon eyes showing.  
“So much for the element of surprise,” I groaned.  
“Go. Go. Run. Run!” Sam ordered and opened the fence gate..  
All three of us run for Lilith’s house and, behind us, saw a lot more people chasing us.  
Reaching the front door, Sam immediately started picking the lock as me and Ruby joined him, chased by even more people . . .demons.  
“What the hell is taking Bobby?” I huffed, scowling at Sam as he struggled to get in.  
“I’m trying!” He looked behind me and tried faster.  
As one of the demons reached the lawn, the sprinkled suddenly kicked into life and she fought and screamed to get past an invisible barrier as the water burned her.  
Now I know what Bobby was doing and mentally thanked him; another demon got caught in the sprinklers, burning, and I couldn’t resist smiling, proud of Bobby.  
Finally, Sam cracked the lock and he and Ruby went in. Before I joined them, I looked at the demons again and laughed, holding out my hands in a welcoming gesture; no way were they getting to the house through the holy water sprinklers.


	2. Welcome to the House of Lilith

When I got into the house, Sam and Ruby were stood over a dead body with shocked faces. I closed the front door and headed over to them, seeing the body and returning to seriousness .  
“Do you think Lilith knows we’re here?” I asked Ruby, as Sam and then she looked around.  
“Probably,” she answered.  
We looked round a bit and walked into the living room, Sam first, holding out the knife out in front of him like a gun. Ruby followed Sam and I followed her, keeping an eye on the back, leaving the dead body that was covered in flies.  
Hearing the creak of a door behind me, I spun round and put a hand up, ready to defend myself but instead saw Mr. Fremont. I spun him round to face me and put my hand over his mouth, sushing him; Ruby and Sam obviously knew he wasn’t a threat because they just stood there, watching.  
“We’re here to help, ok? I’m gonna move my hand and we’re gonna talk nice and quiet, ok?” I whispered.  
Mr. Fremont nodded, whimpering, and I slowly removed my hand.  
“Sir, where is your daughter?” Sam asked.  
“It’s not . . .it’s not her anymore,” Mr. Fremont told him.  
“Where is she?”  
“Upstairs. In her bedroom.”  
“Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me, I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you, do you understand me?” I carried on whispering.  
“Not without my wife,” the father refused.  
“Yes without your wife,” I told him.  
“No.”  
We didn’t have time to argue about it so I knocked him out with my elbow, picked him up and put him over my shoulder. I quickly looked at Sam and Ruby, nodded, and started walking off to take him down to the basement.   
Sam and Ruby walked upstairs, their backs against the wall, with Sam in the lead, holding the knife up in front of him.   
When they got to the top of the stairs, Sam quickly looked round the corner landing, and Ruby walked to the door on the right after Sam gave her a nod. After entering slowly and shutting the door behind her, Sam headed to the back past the stairs to the door on the left.   
He leant against the it, trying to hear Lilith or any sign of life. When Sam heard nothing he opened the door as quietly and gently as he could and quickly slipped in.  
He held out the knife in front of him and saw Mrs. Fremont and Lilith on the bed, behind the pink curtains round the edges. Slowly, Sam made his way round to the right side while keeping his eyes glued to them and shifted the knife into a stabbing position.   
When he pulled the curtain back, Mrs. Fremont saw him the knife, she whispered, “do it,” while crying.   
Sam raised the knife and grimaced at the little girl that Lilith had possessed, she made a small sound and snuggled into the mother.  
“Do it,” the mother mouthed, again and again.  
Sam was shaking, looking at the child, building himself up to stab her as she stirred and started to wake up..  
“Do it! Do it!” Mrs. Fremont cried as the little girl sat up with her eyes closed. “Hurry!”  
The girl opened her eyes and screamed as she saw Sam lunge at her, his face one of anger and rage.  
Luckily, I came into the room just as the girl sat up and I managed to stop Sam in time, grabbing his arm.  
“It’s not her!”  
The girl was breathing fast and heavy in fear at what almost happened and Ruby stood behind me.   
“It’s not in the girl anymore,” I told him.  
“Mommy!” The girl sobbed, scared.  
“Mommy’s here, mommy’s here. It‘s okay,” Mrs. Fremont cuddled her daughter.   
The little Fremont girl continued to cry as Sam turned and looked at me, exasperated.  
We all came down the stairs, me and Mrs. Fremont leading, the others behind us.  
“All right, no matter what you hear. You, your husband and your daughter stay in the basement,” Dean ordered.  
She headed into the basement and I followed as Sam and Ruby walked past me.   
“Well, I hate to be a ‘told you so’,” Ruby said.  
“Alright Ruby, where is she?” Sam asked her.  
“I don’t know,” she answered as they entered the living room.  
“Could she get past the sprinklers?”  
“Her pay grade, she ain’t sweating the holy water,” Ruby replied.  
“Okay, you win. What do I have to do?”  
Ruby looked at Sam, questioningly. “What do you mean?”  
I walked down the hallway in time to hear Sam say, “to save Dean.”  
I came up behind my brother.  
“What do you need me to do?” Sam continued and I grabbed him from behind, trying to turn him round.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I growled at him.  
“Just shut up for a minute,” he demanded and tugged his arm free to turn back to Ruby. “Ruby!”  
“You had your chance, you can’t just flip a switch. We needed time,” she said, shaking her head.  
“Well, there’s gotta be something. There’s gotta be some way, what, whatever it is, I’ll do it,” Sam pushed.  
I came up behind him, again, and grabbed him, this time managing to turn him round after a struggle.  
“Don’t Dean! I’m not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!” Sam shouted at me.  
“Yes you are!” I shouted back and as we scowled at each other and I managed to say, calmly. “yes you are.”  
Sam didn’t say anything, he just stared at me, viciously, breathing.  
“I’m sorry. I mean, this is all my fault, I know that. But what you’re doing, it’s not gonna save me. It’s only gonna kill you,” I told him..  
Sam looked at me, fiercely, tears building in his eyes. “Then what am I supposed to do?”  
“Keep fighting, take care of my wheels,” I tried to laugh a little. “Sam, remember what dad taught you . . .okay?”  
Sam nodded, trying to keep his tears back and I continued.  
“And remember what I taught you.” I frowned, focused on staying strong.  
I tried to smile, despite the tears started to build in my own eyes and we both heard the grandfather clock strike midnight.


	3. Drag Me To Hell

Together, we watched the clock as it struck midnight and listened to the 12 chimes; after they stopped, Sam turned to face me.  
The tears were running down his face and it made holding mine back even harder. I looked at the clock in fear, and then looked to Sam and gave him a small smile, trying to hide my fear, but it was too late, he’d already seen it, along with the pain.  
“I’m sorry Dean,” Ruby looked to the floor and then back at me. “I wouldn’t wish upon my worst enemy,” She looked sympathetic.  
I could hear the hellhounds outside; we all could and my face fell, looking in the direction of the door to the room.  
Sam looked at me and then looked in the same direction, understanding something was up.  
We both heard a growling hellhound, and realised one was already in the same room as us.  
“Hellhound!” I whispered.  
“Where?” Sam asked, prepared to fight.  
“There!” I looked toward the growl, in front of the chair with the dead granddad in, and nodded my head toward the hellhound that Sam couldn’t see, but Ruby could and her face froze when she saw it.  
I could see it move towards me and I ran into the other room, followed by the others, the hellhound quickly following them, and Ruby and Sam slammed the doors in its face.  
I pulled out the bag with goofer dust in it while Sam and Ruby stood pressing their hands against the doors, holding them shut.  
I knelt myself on the floor, by the door, and began pouring out the dust and the pounding suddenly stopped.  
We all looked at each other and I ran over to the window as fast as I could, pouring the dust across the window sill.  
“Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off,” Ruby said to Sam.  
Sam looked at Ruby, confused. “What?”  
“Come on! The dust won’t last forever!” Ruby looked up at Sam and he stood there, trying to decide what to do.  
I turned around and looked at both of them from behind Sam and a few seconds later, I watched Sam about to hand Ruby the knife.  
“Wait!” I shouted, recognising Lilith’s face in the meat suit.  
Sam turned to face me while Ruby scowled, nastily. “You wanna die?”  
“Sam, that’s not Ruby! It’s not Ruby!” I cried to him, my eyes open wide.  
He turned back to Ruby . . . Lilith and she flung him against the wall, pinning him there without touching him and Sam dropped the knife.  
Next, she stretched her arm and spread her hand in my direction, throwing me onto my back, pinning me down on a table.  
I grunted as I lifted my head to look at Lilith, and Sam looked from me to her.  
“How long have you been in her?”  
“Not that long,” Lilith answered and looked down at her body. “But I like it, it’s all grown up and pretty.”  
When she looked back at me, her eyes were white like they had rolled back into her head.  
“And where’s Ruby?” Sam asked.  
When Lilith looked at him, her eyes went back to normal.  
“She was a very bad girl, I sent her far, far away,” she said, while tilting her head in each direction and made it crack.  
“You know, I should have seen it before, but you all look alike to me,” I snarled.  
After a second of looking insulted, Lilith looked at Sam and walked toward him.  
“Hello Sam. I’ve wanted to meet you for a very long time,” she said, moving her eyes from his and down to his lips.  
I watched her grab hold of Sam’s chin and kiss him, Sam struggling to move his head away from hers.  
“Your lips are soft,” she said and smiled.  
Sam moved his head to the side, looking disgusted  
“Right, so you have me,” he said, with his eyes closed, refusing to look at her. “Let my brother go,” he said and looked down at her.  
“Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don’t.”  
“So, this is your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Sam. And then what? Become Queen Bitch?” I struggled to say, the weight of the power on my chest..  
“I don’t have to answer to puppy chow,” Lilith looked down her nose at me.  
She was pinning me against the table, the pain really bad and I tried to hold myself up against her demon restraint.  
Lilith looked from Sam to me and then walked past me, smiling, over to the door while I followed her with my eyes.  
She grabbed the door handle and while still looking at me and grinning, said, “Sic ‘em boy.”  
Sam snapped his head in my direction to look at me when he heard her.  
As Lilith opened the door, the goofter dust blew away and the hellhound came charging at me and Lilith just stood there, smiling and laughing.  
The hellhound finally reached me and grabbed my legs, pulling me off the table and I screamed in pain, landing on my back.  
As it bit into my shoulder, Sam stood pinned against the wall, helpless and watched on, scared and panicked, uinable to move his head to look away.  
“No! Stop!” He shouted, crying.  
Lilith looked to Sam and then looked back to me, struggling on the floor, fighting the hellhound;. I had never felt so much pain in my life and I turned on to my side and then onto my stomach.  
“Stop it!” Sam shouted again.  
Lilith just watched me, the smile still on her face as the hound slashed my back and bit my other shoulder, making me scream, in agony.  
“No!” Sam cried as he watched me flip onto my back, as the hellhound, its teeth still on my shoulder, dragged me over onto my side; the hound dragged four claws down my chest and stomach, leaving deep cuts down to my ribs and bloody gushing out and causing to scream in pain.  
“No! Stop!” I could hear Sam shouting and screaming as I was dying. “Stop it!”  
I had stopped screaming, my lungs running out of air, and I couldn’t imagine the torture Sam was going through, being made to watch, not being able to look away or close his eyes.  
“No!”  
Lilith looked at Sam and smiled. “Yes.”  
That was the last thing I heard before I saw a flash of bright white light, then everything went black and suddenly my eyes were open again, red flashing light blinding me and pain in my wrists, my ankles and shoulders and waist.  
“Somebody help me!”  
I looked to see what was causing the pain and realised I was in the middle of black chains, spreading me out and pulling me in every direction.  
I was hot and sweating and bleeding.  
“Sam!” I screamed. “Saaaaaam!!!!!”


End file.
